


What Did You Buy Me?

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	What Did You Buy Me?

What did you buy me, Daddy? Something extra special, something brand new. Daddy loves to tease me with the secret, he knows I love surprises, but it's sooo annoying that you know a thing I don't.   
The worst part isn't not knowing, it's that my imagination's going crazy and it's getting me wet just to picture what you might have gotten for me. 

What's it going to make me feel like? Like a playful little kitten? Is it a tail, or ears, so you can make me your cute pet?

Will it make me feel naughty, and sexy, like skimpy lingerie or handcuffs, making me fall apart with submission?

Or will it be geared more for your own pleasure, turning you on by degrading me, hurting me, braking me, like chains or a whip or a toy so big or powerful that I groan and spray for you in desperation?

Is it a toy, or a garment or accessory? Will it pleasure, restrain, or add to a game and a roleplay?

And Daddy, Daddy, if I'm a very good little slut...

... will you give me a clue? xox


End file.
